


Our Child

by MadyHatter44



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cute, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: What happened when Eleanor Guthrie finds out Reader is pregnant with Charles's child?
Relationships: Charles Vane/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Our Child

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning if you like Eleanor this is probably not the one shot for you.

Y/N's P.O.V.

I had found out about the baby not long after Charles had set off on a voyage so I had spent the coming months keeping my pregnancy under the radar. I wanted the first person to know to be Charles. However it seemed within a day of his return EVERYONE knew! He was not quite as secretive as I was.

Eleanor's P.O.V.

Rumours were the best way to keep tabs on what was going on in Nassau. And recently there had been murmurs of Y/N baring Charles's child.

I have had Charles around my finger for years! How had this happened? I didn't even know he had been interested in her! 

I paced around my room. As much as I hated it Charles was essential to keeping Nassau running under my name. He was feared and fear was an important tool.

Charles's P.O.V.

"Charles!" My attention dragged away from the map that lay sprawled across my desk.

"Jack.' I regarded the dishevelled man who had barged in.

"Ms. Guthrie wants to see you. And she does not look pleased." His face visibly scrunched and I knew news of the baby must have reached her.

"When is she ever?" I sighed and got to my feet tossing the pen in my hand off to the side. It took a while to get from the ship to the main street but secretly I wished it had taken longer. I knew there was no way she had taken the news well so as I climbed the steps to her office I hoped she wouldn't be in. I swung the doors open not bothering to knock and to my disappointment Eleanor was seated at the big wood desk with a startled expression plastered on her face from my abrupt entrance. 

"Charles." Her breath came out airy and I couldn't help the internal sigh.

"Eleanor." I regarded her wearily as she made her way around the desk.

"I heard a rumour the other day. It was brought to my attention that Y/N seems to be baring you child." Here we go. She invaded my personal space pressing her hands against my chest. 

"That would be correct." I tried to suppress the grin as I stepped away.

"WhAt??? I mean..." Her facade slipped for a moment but she recovered quickly. 

"But wasn't she sleeping with Mr. Silver while you were away?" The statement caught me off guard and Eleanor took the chance to step back into my personal space.

"You hadn't heard? I mean sh-" She was cut off as the door to her office swung open.

Y/N's P.O.V.

"But wasn't she sleeping with Mr. Silver while you were away?" Oh that slimy, manipulative bitch! I felt the anger boiling inside. I had been coming to get Charles for lunch when Jack had told me he had gone to a meeting with Eleanor. 

"You hadn't heard? I mean sh-" NOPE! I flung the door open and stormed in. I saw Eleanor visibly cringe as I sent her the nastiest look I could muster.

"I DID NOT SO MUCH AS LOOK AT MR. SILVER!" I screamed slapping the blond across the face as Charles backed away with a Cheshire Cat grin looking between Eleanor and I.

"Look Y/N-" I cut her off as she stuttered to come up with something to say.

"DON'T YOU 'LOOK Y/N' ME! KEEP YOUR STICKY PAWS OFF MY MAN!" I saw red as I spun on my heel grabbing Charles by the shirt collar and hauling him out of a shocked looking blonds office. As we turned the corner I felt him push me up against the wall and bury his face into my neck.

"I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now." His voice was low and animistic as he bit down on the soft skin of my neck.

"I should hope so and I don't plan to make a habit of shouting at your exes." I smiled as I cursed the hormones and how fast I could go from fuming to practically melting into the man before me.

"Mmmm tell your boss you wont be going back to work today. You're coming with me." He swung an arm over my shoulder steering me out of the tavern and down the road to the small house I called home. I knew exactly what he had in mind... so I quickened our pace.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
